


the (beautiful) girl arrving today might be the princess they've been waiting for

by roseballoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bridge to Terabithia - Freeform, Character Death, Childhood, Death, Fluff, I BLAME KATHERINE PETERSON, does it count as a slow burn if it doesn't actually happen, i guess not ideal cominations though whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseballoon/pseuds/roseballoon
Summary: Bellamy Blake knew he liked Clarke when she called Murphy an idiot. He knew he loved her when she turned around to wave, soaking wet, dog under her arm.a story about first loves, grief, and friendship.





	1. chapter one

It was raining when Bellamy saw the moving truck (or rather, trucks). He thought it was odd that his new neighbors had more than one. 

  
  


“Probably rich” was his first thought as he looked at the large, tudor style house, a far cry from his modest, 2 bedroom house. Everyone had a nicer house than him (except for maybe the Reyes).

  
  


He wasn’t jealous or anything, and he especially wasn’t jealous of the Jaha’s 3 story house on the other side of town. He was reminded of that everytime he looked at Wells in class, with his shirt buttoned up and collar ironed, looking like every parent’s dream.

  
  


Bellamy was jerked back to reality when he heard Octavia yelling for him to come get breakfast. 

  
  


“Bell! Augustus laid an egg! Mom said I can have it since he’s my chicken so you have to have cereal. Hurry up!” Octavia yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, even though he was just down the hall. And, of course, he got to have Bran Flakes for the fourth day in a row. His mom favorited Octavia so much it was almost comical to see how she all but bent over backwards for her. 

  
  


Bellamy barely had enough time to shove a few spoonfuls of his cereal in his mouth before he heard the bus squealing to a stop down the road. He grabbed his stuff and raced out the door.

  
  


“Wait for me! Wait up! Bell!” Octavia came running out the door behind him, pigtails bouncing, and shoelaces trailing through the mud. That made him run faster. She was still screaming at Bellamy to wait when he got on the bus, rolling his eyes at her childish ways, and smacked straight into Murphy. He felt his heart stop as he looked up to find him leering down at Bellamy.

  
  


He turned to leave and felt a hand on his shoulder. Bellamy was spun around as he looked up at the bully. Murphy grabbed the lunchbox hanging off the bag and opened it up.

  
  


“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.” Bellamy’s heart sunk when Murphy picked up the Twinkie, a treat he got once in a blue moon when his mom decided he was good enough. He really didn’t want to give it up, but he wasn’t about to stand up to the bully that was a good half foot taller than him.

  
  


That didn’t stop Octavia, though. At 7 years old, she was a ball of energy ready to protect her brother from anything the world threw at them, even though Bellamy reminded her a thousand times that he didn’t need protecting, he was 5 years older than her, she should focus on school. She didn’t listen of course. Octavia only answered to her mother, no matter how much she looked up to him.

  
  


“Hey! That’s my brother’s! Give it back!” Murphy stilled, his hand in the lunchbox paused.

  
  


“Oooh, does Bellamy need his little sister to protect him?” Murphy taunted. Bellamy spluttered at that.

  
  


“Come on O.” He took the lunchbox off the ground from where Murphy had dropped it. Bellamy dragged his raging sister to a seat as far away from the back row as possible. He dropped her in her seat and sat in the row behind her.

  
  


He was busy thinking angrily about how stupid Murphy was, how stupid Octavia was, how stupid he was, when he felt eyes on him. Bellamy looked up to find blue eyes staring at him. The blue eyes belonged to a pretty girl around his age. The first thing he noticed was how bright her hair was. It was so blonde it was almost white. The girl stared at him for a while before she finally spoke

  
  


“He’s an idiot.” Bellamy was so surprised he almost forgot to reply.

  
  


“He’s always an idiot.” The girl laughed a little as he said that. She stuck out her hand across the aisle.

  
  
  


“Clarke.” He shook it, noticing how cold and small her hands were.

  
  
  


“Bellamy. That idiot is Murphy. This idiot,” he pointed to Octavia, “is Octavia, my sister.” Hearing her name, O turned around.

  
  


“If you call me an idiot again, Bell, I’ll tell mom.” Clarke outright laughed. Octavia eyed her warily.

  
  


“I’m new here. I just moved into the white house down the street.” Ah. So she was the rich kid. Bellamy decided he wouldn’t judge her because of her money, though. Bellamy was glad he didn’t though, because he decided she was alright after they spent the bus ride talking about their favorite books.

  
  


He knew she was in his class, as there was only one 7th grade class in the whole school, so they continued talking as they walked to Mrs. Green’s class. Mrs. Green had it out for Bellamy. She constantly picked on him to read, to do math problems on the board, and she always corrected him even if he did it right.

  
  


Clarke was introduced to the class, and to Bellamy’s surprise, they were placed right next to each other. They were polite at first, sharing answers, keeping the conversation friendly. 

  
  


Then, Clarke leaned over during math time and told him a joke.

  
  


“Hey Bellamy.” He grunted in response, focusing on his problem. “ Why was six afraid of seven?” Clarke waited for a response. She continued anyways. ”Because seven eight nine!”

  
  


It took him a second to get it. When he did, he groaned, causing Mrs. Green to give him a pointed look, He looked back at her and grinned.

  
  


“That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard. Got any more?”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention that the title is actually from the book, however i changed queen to princess, cause, duh

Wednesdays were Bellamy’s favorite day of the week. That was the day that Ms. Gina, the music teacher came in. She was his favorite teacher. She always taught them the coolest songs, and gave them the coolest instruments. It helped that she was really pretty too, and she talked to him like he was an adult. Two weeks after Clarke came, it was time for Ms. Gina to give them lessons. He told Clarke all this, leaving out the part about her being really pretty.

  
  


“Before I forget, I have to show you a cool surprise I found after school.” Clarke whispered to him. He nodded, tucking that information away for later. Bellamy heard the wheels of Ms. Gina’s cart in the hallway and he sat up a bit straighter.

  
  


She came into the room, guitar in hand and a smile on her face. Ms. Gina started to pass out instruments to the kids. Clarke grabbed them both tambourines, because no one wanted to be stuck with the triangles, and they settled back to have a good time.

  
  


After class was done, the bell rang for recess. Everyone rushed out, and Bellamy told Clarke to go ahead, he just had to ask a question. 

  
  


“Ms. Gina! I finished my story.” She was a big supporter of Bellamy’s writing, always giving him advice.

  
  


“That’s great! If you can get me a copy, I can read it for you.” They chatted about writing for a few minutes before Bellamy remembered Clarke waiting for him.

  
  


“I have to go. See you later!” She said goodbye and he raced outside to find Clarke. He settled next to her under a big tree and she turned to him.

  
  


“What was that about?” Clarke looked curious. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want to share his writing just yet.

  
  


“Oh, I was just asking a question about the songs. So, what’s this surprise I’m hearing about?”

  
  


“I can’t explain it, I have to  _ show _ you.” Clarke explained. He found himself intrigued now. She continued. “The best part is, it’s just our thing. We don’t have to share it, not even with Octavia.” 

  
  


“That really is the best part. Now, d’you think I can guess what it is?” He spent the rest of the day whispering ridiculous things to her, making her giggle and earning them both Mrs. Green’s infamous glare.

  
  
  


Finally, 3 o’clock rolled around. The bus ride felt like an eternity, and of course Bellamy had to drop his bag and Octavia back at his house, but after that, he was racing up the hill to Clarke’s house. She met him at the door, looking as excited as he felt.

  
  


“Ready?” Bellamy nodded and followed her to her backyard. They cut through the bushes and walked through the woods for a little while. He liked nature, but he never really went outside much, so this was fun. They laughed and joked while walking, telling ridiculous stories. Suddenly Clarke stopped.

  
  


“Okay. You just have to trust me, got it?” Bellamy was confused until he saw the rope and the river and it clicked.

  
  


“Are you sure? Will this hold?” He was skeptical.

  
  


“Of course! I’ve done it before. And this isn’t even the coolest part. Here, I’ll even go first.” Clarke grabbed the rope and swung. He had to admit it looked cool. After swinging himself across, Bellamy was dragged by Clarke until they stopped.

  
  


They stood side by side, gazing up at the sight before them. It was a large treehouse, situated right in between two trees.

  
  


“What should we name it?” Clarke looked at him seriously. Bellamy thought about that for a minute.

  
  


“How about Terabithia?” He suggested. She brightened up at that idea.

  
  


“Ooooo. I like it. Who lives in Terabithia?” They climbed up to the top and looked out across their kingdom.

  
  


“I think a bunch of trolls. But they’re nice trolls. See? Look.” Suddenly, the forest wasn’t empty. It was filled with trolls, gazing up at them.

  
  


“Why are they looking at us like that?” Clarke asked, a hint of amazement in her face.

  
  


“They were waiting for you, because they heard the beautiful girl arriving today might be the princess they’ve been waiting for.” Her face flushed when she heard him call her beautiful. “Now come on princess, we’ve got work to do.”


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this destroyed me. i am deeply sorry if there is any mistakes. made this short cause i want the second part in a later chapter

They spent every day in their kingdom. Clarke had decided early on that Bellamy was her king. They ruled together, side by side as equals. Their loyal subjects were their friends, helping them in their quests.

  
  


On a particularly rainy Friday, Bellamy was on the bus, sitting alone because Clarke had a dentist appointment and went home early. He was looking out the window, bored, when he saw a stand. There was a man there and he was selling something. Bellamy peered out the window to see that it was puppies. He made a split second decision and ran to the front of the bus.

  
  


“Hey driver! You gotta let me off here! I forgot something at school and I gotta go back.” He told Octavia to get off at home and tell their mom where he was going. He raced off towards the direction of the stand and stopped in front of it.

  
  


“Hi. Is there any way you could give me one of these puppies for free?” The man looked at Bellamy like he was crazy. Twenty minutes later, he walked away with the runt of the litter free of charge. It was a 40 minute walk to Clarke’s house, but it was worth it.

  
  


He showed up, soaked, with a dog to her house. Mrs. Griffin answered the door, took one look at him, and called for Clarke. Two minutes later, she was squealing with delight as he gave her the puppy.

  
  


“What should we name him?” Bellamy asked.

  
  


‘Prince.” Clarke knew immediately. They took Prince across the river in Bellamy’s backpack. They spent hours trying to teach him tricks, to get him to roll over. When the sun started to set, they went back across. They took a little extra time, just talking. As they crossed the river, it started to pour. Clarke started laughing, so that made Bellamy laugh. They danced around, with Prince yapping away. Clarke laughed the whole way back to her house. 

  
  


They said their goodbyes, and Bellamy hugged Clarke and Prince, soaking them all. Clarke just laughed. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder to see Clarke, turning around to wave, soaking wet, dog under her arm. He was struck by how beautiful she looked. Bellamy almost called after her to tell her that. 

 

_ “I can just tell her tommorow.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your feelings right now.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried. i tried so hard not to. please please please leave me a nice comment to make up for this chapter

Bellamy was woken up at 6 am to the sound of rain and the phone ringing. He padded out to the kitchen once it was clear that no one else was going to pick up.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


“Bellamy? Hi! It’s Ms. Gina. Would you be interested in coming to a writing exhibit at a museum with me?” His heart leapt.

  
  


“Of course! What time?”

  
  


“I can just pick you up. Is your mom okay with this? And what’s your address?” Bellamy assured her his mother would be fine with it and he gave her his address.

  
  


“Oh, and Bellamy? Is there anyone else you would want to bring?” He thought about Clarke, but he wasn’t sure if she liked writing, so he just said no. Then he hung up and went to his mother’s room. After working for 12 hours, she was exhausted.

  
  


“Hey mom? Can I go to a museum with my teacher?” Aurora just mumbled in her sleep, so Bellamy took that as a yes. When Ms. Gina pulled up 10 minutes later, he wasn’t even thinking of Clarke.

  
  


Bellamy got so much inspiration from the exhibit. He couldn’t wait to get home and work on his story. However, the sight of his mother crying outside put a stop to that thought. Bellamy raced out to her. When she saw him, she dissolved into tears again, pulling him close.

  
  


“Mom? What happened? Are you okay?” Bellamy was really getting concerned.

  
  


“Honey. Let’s go sit inside.” He pulled away from her.

  
  


“ _ Mom _ . What’s wrong?”

  
  


“Oh Bellamy. I thought you were dead. I woke up and you were just g-g-g-one.” She started sobbing again. “Your friend, Clarke…”

  
  


“ _ Clarke _ ? What’s wrong?” Bellamy had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

  
  


“She’s dead, honey.” His heart stopped. So did his legs. He felt himself fall away from everything.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Bellamy was far from okay. He stood up and felt the need to do something, anything to prove that Clarke was okay. She was still alive. He heard Prince yapping, and he raced over to the Griffin’s house.

  
  


Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the amount of emergency vehicles around her house. He saw her parents crying on the steps. He saw Prince running around in circles, desperate for attention. He saw the concern on Abby’s face when she saw him. He saw them rush over and give him a hug. He saw all of this and yet he still thought it was a dream.

  
  


“Oh honey. That old rope that you kids used broke, and the water was too high, and she couldn’t swim well enough-h-h-.” Abby finished her sentence with a sob. ‘It’s my fault. I should have given her more swim lessons, I shouldn’t have let her use that rope-”.

  
  
Of all the things that could have killed her, it was  _ Terabithia. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

**Author's Note:**

> the third chapter is physically and emotionally destroying me to write. I'm so sorry.


End file.
